starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Bess Kusinis
|fgcolor= |image=BessKusinis.png |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=February/March, 2501 |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Confederacy :Old Families ::Kusinis Family |job=Old Family heir |family=Rockham Kusinis (twin brother) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Bess Kusinis was a teenage scion of the Kusinis Family. Biography Old Family member Arturro Calabas arranged to transport a number of Old Family scions from Tarsonis as a result of Sons of Korhal and alien attacks. The heirs were taken to Tyrador VIII,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. including Bess Kusinis and her twin brother, Rockham.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. They partied and frolicked until they received news from Tarsonis that it had fallen to the zerg. Calabas sent a final message, ordering the security contingent to take the heirs to "The Baker's Dozen", a series of mining worlds he owned, specifically Shi, the fourth planet. Bess was not happy about the "accommodations", an abandoned mining facility. After some months the planet was visited by a mysterious vessel. Bess noticed it releasing a drop pod. She mocked Morgan Calabas who didn't know it would likely contain contraband. (In fact, it contained a zerg drone). The heirs were taken on a bus trip, only to be attacked by zerg. The guards were all killed (except for one, who was infested), forcing the heirs to flee to the safety of their camp. They were besieged, and the rest of the guards were eventually killed off. Rockham suggested using BDE-1600 mining laser drills against the zerg, and Bess determined that the drills could be aimed. She even thought the counterattack might be fun. It was not. The heirs were mainly killed off due to problems charging the drills, enabling the zerg to get them. The Kusinis Twins found shelter in a solar-flare bunker. They believed they were the last ones alive (they hadn't known Antonia Tygore and Morgan Calabas were also hiding). The twins released help messages over several months, detailing their efforts to survive. Eventually their calls for help were picked up by the , a Dominion battlecruiser taking a group of ghost trainees on a mission to another planet in the system. They diverted to Shi when they learned of the zerg infestation. One of the trainees was Nova Terra, formerly of the Old Families and a friend of the twins. She demanded to personally join the mission, and was able to locate the twins and unite them with Morgan Calabas, Antonia Tygore and the other ghosts and marines. The trainees fought the zerg and eventually were able to take the Cyrus off-planet. However, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk was aware of the rescue. He ordered the Old Family heirs taken into custody, where they were secretly executed. Their deaths were later "confirmed" to have been on Tarsonis in the media. Meanwhile, the trainees were memory wiped so they wouldn't be aware of the truth.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. References Category:Terran Ghost Academy characters Category:Old Family characters Category:People of Tarsonis